Renacimiento
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Y tal vez, sí se podía renacer./ NaruSaku


_**Prólogo**_

* * *

><p>Sakura miró un punto fijo, justo en esa pared blanca que se encontraba delante suyo, lo miró, y lo miró y lo siguió mirando hasta el hastió, tanto así que sus ojos ardieron, y tuvo que cerrarlos, para evitarse un dolor de cabeza. E igual, al volver a abrirlos, sin aprender del todo la lección, enfocó, en nueva cuenta, su atención a ese punto, a esa pared blanca, que no tenía nada de especial, a esa pequeña porción de la habitación que ahora representaba… su mediocridad.<p>

_¿Qué tan patética puede ser una? _Sakura a lo largo de los años había querido fijar niveles, hacer una escala conveniente, donde uno podía remarcar lo "aceptable" en el comportamiento de una y lo verdaderamente reprochable. Ella se había esforzado por vislumbrarse bajo ese foco, lo había intentado, pero… ahora que se encontraba ahí, en un hospital, bajo vigilancia médica y psicológica, totalmente arruinada, hasta en sus deseos más ufanos, se preguntaba si lo había hecho bien.

Botó un suspiro, para cuando sus ojos se cansaron de nuevo, y sintió como éstos le comenzaron a arder, anunciándole que quería llorar –un nudo en la garganta le daba la misma noticia-, hizo un mohín con los labios, y sintió como el mundo en nueva cuenta se le venía encima. Sinceramente tenía la _necesidad _de escapar. Escapar de todo, de ese encierro, de esta impotencia, de este cuidado, de esta… de ella, ante todo de ella, y sus preguntas, y… solo estaba ahí un día –solo uno- y sentía tanta vergüenza, que le daba ganas de volver a hacer lo mismo.

Así que no era una pregunta lo de hace rato, no debía serlo, ver a la pared fijamente no cambiaría su respuesta, ella era, desde hace un buen tiempo ya venía siendo, solo que no quería reconocerlo –a pesar de haber deseado ser vista por sí misma de forma objetiva-, y… si lo aceptaba bien, pues… era patética -inusualmente aceptarlo dolía menos que negarlo, pero molestaba más de lo necesario-.

_¿La culpa de que haya llegado a serlo?_ Muchos dirían; Sasuke, Ino lo hacía seguido, cuando estaba harta de verla a ella, esperando. Esperando el bendito momento en que su esposo le dé su debida importancia, pero… si uno lo ve bien, no era él la llaga del problema, era ella, solo ella. Y cuando se vio internada ahí, tras… intentar superar el nivel de la estupidez palpitante que ella juró no tener, estuvo demasiado convencida.

Sasuke no vino a verla –es claro que no lo haría, los trámites del divorcio seguían en proceso-, y fue solo su hija quien la visitó –Sakura, por la misma vergüenza, no quiso ni verla-, y esperó con paciente calma a que recuperase, y tal y como dijo el doctor –esos que nunca lograron ser sus colegas-, pronto la recogería, y cuidaría de ella, como se supone una hija nunca lo haría con su madre. Ah, y claro, también debía de vigilarla, para que no vuelva a intentar la misma locura de nuevo.

Ante todo el patetismo en el que se vio hundida – peor que antes- deseó que ese maldito automóvil que había estrellado contra la pared, hubiera tenido el suficiente impulso al chocarse, como para cumplir su cometido.

Por ende no lo tuvo, y Sakura ahora fijó su mirada al techo, y en éste a ese foco de luz blanquecina, que la cegaba un poquito. Pensó en Sasuke, en su futuro, en su pasado, en Sarada, en ella, y lo sola que se sentía aun sin estarlo realmente. Pensó – de nuevo-, que tenía sueño, y que quería dormir, y dormir, dormir para siempre. _¿No tenía derecho siquiera a eso?_

* * *

><p><em>Nunca creí que escribiría algo como esto, menos que menos que lo haría para el NaruSaku, pareja que fue para mí tan, pero tan viva y feliz que extrañamente a pesar de sus luces -yo soy más fan de lo trágico-, me agradaba, pero… con este final que… me dejó totalmente decepcionada –y no porque no se dio el NaruSaku, sino por… toda la incoherencia que veo esparcida-, y mi decisión de no dejar esta pareja, vino esta idea. <em>

_La idea original era reemplazar a mi antiguo fic "1000 Razones", pero como es tan diferente, dimito a la idea, el otro fic lo sigo, y esta historia tendrá su propia vía. No creo a este un fic tan feliz, pero… tampoco lo veo como uno pesimista, solo es… espero que haya algún interesado en la idea, y juro que ya explicaré bien las cosas en los próximos episodios. _

_¿A alguien le gustó este episodio? _


End file.
